leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Averdrian the Mind of Oblivion
Notes *Like , Averdrian's Astral Barrier replaces his basic abilities whenever Astral Barrier isn't active. The cooldown of Astral Barrier and his basic abilities are independent of each other. Abilities Averdrian surrounds himself with an Astral Barrier that absorbs 80 + (10 x level) + incoming damage. |cooldown=12 seconds |details=false }} Averdrian detonates an active Astral Barrier, dealing magic damage equal to the remaining shield strength plus 80% of his ability power and silences surrounding enemies. Detonate has a minimum damage threshold. |cost= 60 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 4 seconds |leveling= 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 1.4 / 1.8 / 2.2 / 2.6 / 3 |range=325 |details=false }} Averdrian suppresses himself, temporarily hardening his Astral Barrier to make himself entirely invulnerable to incoming damage and crowd control effects for 1.5 seconds, while converting 50% percentage of the negated damage to boost the shield strength of Astral Barrier. This bonus shield is capped. Averdrian cannot act for the duration. |cost=70 |costtype=mana |cooldown=12 seconds |leveling= 155 / 245 / 335 / 425 / 515 |details=false }} Averdrian's attacks deal bonus magic damage plus 3.5% of his maximum mana. This passive remains active even while his basic abilities are hidden by Astral Barrier. |leveling= 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 |details=false }} Averdrian creates a bond between himself and a target enemy for up to 5 seconds. During this time, any damage soaked by Astral Barrier is also dealt to the enemy anchor. Damage returned is calculated before damage reduction, including the invulnerability from Lockdown. |range=650 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |cooldown=10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |leveling= 900 |details=false }} }} Averdrian targets an area anywhere on the field. After a 0.6 second delay, a beam strikes the ground dealing magic damage per half second to all enemies caught in the blast and half that damage to all within a moderate area of effect. This beam lasts for 4 seconds. Activating this ability again while the beam is active will redirect it. |range=Global |cost=100 |costtype=mana |cooldown=120 / 100 / 80 |leveling= 35 / 60 / 85 per half second 360 / 380 / 420 100 250 |details=false }} Lore ]]Many have looked up at the stars and wondered what mysteries the unknown holds. But few would think that there are those above who look down at Runeterra and wonder the same.Such is the case of the being who calls himself Averdrian; his sudden appearance on the outskirts of Piltover—crashing down like a comet—threw the inquisitive community into an uproar. When the state champions were sent at the crash site to investigate, this strange visitor proved to come in peace. While happy to cooperate with the wishes of the city, he delighted in tormenting scientific minds with nonsensical gibberish when quizzed about himself and the worlds beyond. It was the Institute of War that finally caught Averdrian's interests. So impressed by their magics, Averdrian agreed to grace Valoran with his knowledge upon one condition: that he is permitted to partake in the League games, so that he may personally witness that might and magics the land had to offer. Development Averdrian is a anti-caster, who specializes in recoiling and mitigating damage. The , you could say. Obliterate was added to his kit to give him a source of direct damage. It also grants him a pseudo-innate as his current innate ability is almost a resource system; and resource systems don't qualify as innate abilities any more (see Rengar, example). His attack animation is not conventional in the sense that his attacks fly from his avatar, but rather, Averdrian makes broadcasting motions with his hands that conjures an astral bolt to appears behind his target and fly toward it. This is to capture an alien feel, but is merely an aesthetic and does not effect attack conditions. Averdrian best counters high burst or damage over time champions. His most potent manoeuvres is to activate Consume Spirit and use Lockdown when they go to burst him, detonating the empowered Astral Barrier once Lockdown ends. ;Feedback Requested * Detonate ** Should the shield automatically detonate when destroyed, thus guaranteeing minimum damage? * Lockdown ** Should the duration scale of the invulnerability scale with rank? *** Or with ability power? Armor? Health? Cooldown reduction? ** Should I remove the cap on the bonus shield? ** Should the percentage of damage taken scale with rank? Previous Abilities Astral Barrier.png| Averdrian surrounds himself with an Astral Barrier that absorbs incoming damage. Upon its destruction, a new shield will form after 8 seconds. This time is not affected by cooldown reduction. While an Astral Barrier is active, this timer on the next shield is reduced by 2 seconds every time Averdrian uses one of his basic abilities to a minimum of 2 seconds. Astral Beam.png| Averdrian's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage equal to 4% of his maximum mana and mark his target with Plight for 6 seconds. Upon reaching 6 stacks of Plight, Averdrian locks-on to his target. After a brief delay of 0.7 seconds, a beam strikes the ground at his target's location dealing damage. The beam will follow the target. Once fired, the Astral Beam will not fire again for 16 seconds. During this time, enemies will not accumulate Plight stacks but will still suffer the bonus damage. Patch history from 50 / 80 / 110 . Final Iteration Chosen: * Astral Barrier Averdrian can activate this ability by pressing Q, W or E to shield himself. This shield scales with maximum mana. While active, he gains access to his basic abilities. * Detonate (Active): Averdrian detonates his shield, dealing damage relative to it's current strength. * Lockdown (Active): Averdrian suppresses himself, becoming invulnerable and immune to disruption. * Consume Spirit (Active): Averdrian forms a bond with an enemy that causes them to share damage dealt to Astral Barrier, including while using Lockdown. Passively grants Averdrian bonus damage on his attacks. * Astral Beam (Active): Summons a beam anywhere on the field that deals damage per half second for 4 seconds. }} Category:Custom champions